1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid drop ejecting device of a printer apparatus ejecting liquid drops from nozzles formed in head units, and a method for manufacturing for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Application Publication No. JP 2005-349568 A discloses an ink jet head including a flow path unit wherein a piezoelectric actuator stacked on the top surface of a flow path unit. If the ink jet head has low rigidity, the path of ink ejected from nozzles of the flow path unit may not reach its intended target. Accordingly, in order to increase its rigidity, such an ink jet head includes a reinforcement member having a thickness greater than that of the ink jet head. In this case, the reinforcement member for the head unit extends around the entire periphery of the ink jet head, and that it further projects from the ink jet head in order to be fixed to a housing of the ink jet head.
In order to increase the yield of ink ejection of a printer apparatus, a line-type ink jet head is provided with a plurality of such head units. In this case, long nozzle rows are equidistantly arranged in one direction, and head units are arranged in a plurality of rows in a staggered configuration along the same direction.
Nevertheless, if the head units are arranged in a staggered configuration along one direction, adjacent projecting portions of the reinforcement member may interfere with each other in a direction perpendicular to the one direction, which would undesirably enlarge the size of the ink jet head, and, thus, the corresponding printer apparatus.